jodoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Vhisky, SPV and Homeo-Whores
Vhisky, SPV and Homeo-Whores is the fifth issue of Before the Incal. It only has one named chapter. It was published in 1993 by Les Humanoïdes Associés. It was written by Alejandro Jodorowsky, illustrated by Zoran Janjetov. Plot Since the Supra-divinoid already knows about John and Luz’s plan because he has an informant among the Psycho-anarchists, he doesn’t want the Techno-pope or the Prezident to do anything yet. Meanwhile the Psycho-anarchists will attempt to get to Diavaloo in the cancer-freak championship. Since only 4000 spectators are allowed inside, a huge angry crowd waits outside. When the cancer-freak contenders come in a craft, Snailhead attaches himself to it and the craft explodes, destroying the wall so that the crowds can get in and create chaos. Meanwhile the cybo-cops have discovered John’s hideout and arrest Kolbo-5 and Deepo. At the cancer-freak championship a security barrier is put in place to contain the crowd, but John and Luz managed to pass it. Several Psycho-anarchists (Max Stirner, Trosqui, Furiosso, Borizvian, Bonoth and Rhaba-Shol) sacrifice themselves so that John and Luz can get to Diavaloo. Once they reach Diavaloo, the cancer-freaks attack them but John realizes they’re actually holograms. Luz is about to say reveal the secret, but Diavaloo takes her and John to an underground room using an elevator platform, leaving the audience hanging with a musical interlude. In the underground room John and Luz find themselves completely surrounded by purple endoguards (under the authority of the Techno-pope), the Prezident and his hunchbacks, and the cybo-commander with his cybo-cops. The Supra-divinoid reveals their prisoners to them, they have Mr. De Garra and Kolbo-5 and Deepo. Not only that, the informant is revealed to be Snailhead, although not the real one, since the enemy has only used his skin and a few brain cells to preserve parts of his memory. The Supra-divinoid forces John and Luz to make a decision about the lives of their friends, if they tell the truth they will be killed. John and Luz realize that in this case, maybe love is more important than truth and decide they won’t tell the truth. Diavaloo tells Luz to read from a script when they go back to the stage, so that she doesn’t reveal the real secret. Luz, following the script says that her secret was that she is in love with Diavaloo, who takes her as her concubine. As part of the cover up John is officially promoted to private detective class “R”. For the Unhappy, Hope Never Dies .]] Ex-Prime Minister De Garra is appointed cultural attaché on the jungle-planet Odiozona, while Luz is taken to Diavaloo’s harem satellite,where she has hundreds of “servant” prostitutes. Luz kills Diavaloo when he attempts to rape her, but is revealed to only be one of his many clones, Luz is still trapped. In the meantime, in a Techno-techno lab, John memories are erased, and he’s told that he is a private detective who received a blow to the head during duty, who lives in his own conapt with Deepo. After the operation, Kolbo-5 can’t contain himself and he tries to make John remember, but he’s taken away and autodestructs due to the overwhelming emotions. Meanwhile, in the Center of the Planet, in the Doorway of Transfiguration, Animah and Tanatah the guardians of the Incals, receive an urgent message from the Incal. Apparently the present universe is in great peril, and to avoid that the universe ends the awaited consciousness is brought to light, Animah must engender the mutant savior, Solune, by having sex with John DiFool, since they have the necessary genetic code. Tanatah who must stay in the Center of the Planet while Animah ascends to the surface, grows jealous. Other issues # ''Farewell, Father'' (1988) # ''Class "R" Detective'' (1990) # Croot (1991) # ''Psycho Anarchist'' (1992) # Vhisky, SPV and Homeo-Whores (1993) # ''Suicide Alley'' (1995)